My way
by roxelyn
Summary: Itachi membantai seluruh clanya sendirian, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri tanpa orang tua dan kasih sayang, tapi dia melupakan seorang Uchiha Obito, anbu yang loyal kepada Konoha,mampukah Obito menarik Sasuke dari kegelapan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sumary: Itachi membantai seluruh clanya sendirian, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri tanpa orang tua dan kasih sayang, tapi dia melupakan seorang Uchiha Obito, anbu yang loyal kepada Konoha,mampukah Obito menarik Sasuke dari kegelapan?

Here we go...

Mati...

Semuanya sudah mati...

Ka-chan...

Tou-chan...

Jii-chan...

Ba-chan...

Hanya meninggalkanya seorang diri, betapa kejamnya sang kakak...

"Sasuke..."Sasuke menoleh kearah Hokage yang memanggil namanya, Yondaime Hokage berdiri dihadapanya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan, " maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikan kakakmu..."

"Daijebou Yondaime-sama.."

"Cha! Aku punya kejutan untukmu Sasuke"ucap Minato sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan dan membuat isyarat agar seorang muncul.

"Anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama..." ucap anbu itu yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Minato.

"Maa~ Lynx apa kau mengetahui yang terjadi di clanmu?"Anbu yang bertopeng Lynx itu mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil sebelum menatap tajam kearah Minato.

"Seingatku mereka membuangku..." Sasuke menatap anbu Lynx itu dengan heran,bocah berusia 7 tahun itu cuma bisa diam.

"Yahh,tapi anak ini..." Lynx menatap kearah Sasuke , ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng.

Sasuke cuma memandang horor kearah Lynx, dia baru menyadari rambut Lynx yang kelewat panjang mencapai pingangnya.

"Anak sekecil ini..."Ucap Lynx nyaris berbisik dan mengelus kepala Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, taku bila ia akan dibunuh oleh Anbu dihadapanya.

Merasa elusan dikepalanya, Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat kearah Anbu itu, "n-ne a-ano..."Cicitnya dengan takut.

"Lihat kau membuatnya takut dengan rambutmu" celetuk Minato tapi langsung dihadiahi hantaman telak diwajahnya menggunakan topeng.

'Plakk

"Sensei berisik" desis Lynx yang sudah melepas topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah putih mulus dengan sepasang mata onix kelam.

"A-ano a-anda si-siapa?"

Lynx menatap kearah Sasuke, ekpresi wajah yang lembut dan ramah membuat Sasuke nyaman, Lynx kemudian berlutut dengan sebelah kaki dan menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Aku masih ingat disaat Itachi merengek dango kepadaku..."Ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil , "sungguh aku tidak menyangka sekarang dia membunuh semua clan Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap kearah Lynx dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "siapa kau?"

Lynx cuma menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan 'urusai' tapi dia kemudian menjawabnya "aku Uchiha Obito, maaf kau tidak mengenalku karena kita bertemu saat kau masih bayi"

"Etto? Kau sepupuku?"Tanya Sasuke dengan heran, pasalnya dia hanya mengenal Shisui dan beberapa orang Uchiha,tapi tidak pernah melihatnya didalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Benar, aku tinggal diluar kediaman Uchiha saat berusia 14 tahun dan pak tua ini seenak jidat mengangkatku menjadi anbu"

"Heiii!"

Mengabaikan protes Minato, Obito menatap kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan kelembutan layaknya seorang ibu *plak* .

"Kau sepupu kecilku yang malang.." Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan besar Obito mengelus kepalanya, dia bersyukur karena itu bukan sentilan dijidatnya.

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku Sasuke?"Tanya Obito dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke, Obito kemudian menggendong tibuh muncil Sasuke yang nyaman karena aroma tubuh Obito seperti aroma musim semi.

"Jadi sensei, aku akan menculik Sasuke jadi berikan aku libur dua bulan untuk menghentikan trauma anak ini"

"Jadi kau akan menjadi jounin?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi Anbu, tapi tugasku jangan terlalu lama"

"Baiklah Obito..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke memandang apartemen milik Obito, cukup besar mengingat dia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Empat buah kamar serta dua kamar mandi membuat Sasuke bingung, apa Obito membuka penginapan.

"Arra, kau bisa memilih kamar yang kau suka ne Otouto" rasa hangat menjalar dihati Sasuke saat mendenggar Obito memanggilnya dengan sebutan Otouto.

"Ano Obito-niichan"Sasuke menatap kearah kakak sepupunya takut-takut.

"Ya"

"Apa Ni-chan kuat?" Menghela nafas lelah, Obito mengelus kepala Sasuke dan mengendongnya.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya terdenggar lirih dan sedih saat menangkap ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang penuh dendam.

"Aku akan membunuh Itachi dengan kedua tanganku!"

Obito kemudian membawa Sasuke keteras apartemenya dimana ada bangku santai untuk menikmati teh sambil memandang Konoha. "Indah bukan..." Sasuke menganguk sambil menatap pemandangan didepanya.

"Apa balas dendam akan bagus Sasuke?" Menganguk lagi dan meremas jaket anbu milik Obito.

"Ne~ Sasuke balas dendam itu hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian" mengelus kepala Sasuke dan menatap kearah mata onix Sasuke"tak akan habis dan hanya membuat luka didada semakin besar"

Sasuke kemudian menangis, sekian lama tidak menangis akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menangis.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas" bisikan suara Obito membuat tangisan Sasuke semakin kuat, keras dan meraung-raung mengisi suasana apartemen yang sepi itu.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Obito meletakan tubuh Sasuke diatas kasurnya, anak itu tertidur setelah menangis didalam pelukan Obito. Hati Obito perih melihat betapa hancurnya kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Ka-chan..."Igau Sasuke didalam tidurnya "Sasuke ikut..."

"Ssttt" mengelus kepala anak itu dan mencium keningnya " Sasuke mau ikut kemana?"

"Ka-chan...Tou-chan...hiks...hiks..."

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxox

"Jadi Obito? kenapa kau mirip panda?" Ledek Genma terhadap teman geninya dulu.

Obito cuma menguap dan menatap laporan misinya "Sasuke menangis sepanjang malam" membolak-balikan kertas yang akan dibacanya sambil menguap.

"Aku sampai harus meletakan genjutsu pada anak itu"

"Hahaha! Kasihan kau.."Obito mengglare Genma tanpa diskon.

"Oh iya Obito, kapan kau akan memotong rambutmu?"

"Saat kau kukurung didalam dimensi kamui"

"Pastikan dimensi itu penuh perempuan seksi" sweatdrope mendenggar pernyataan Genma, Obito kemudian menghela nafas dan menyeringai bak kucing chesire.

"Akan kupastikan dimensi itu dipenuhi wanita seksi yang akan membunuhmu"

'Glup!

'Mati aku' batin Genma.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...

Sasuke kini sedang menatap tajam sepupunya, dia membenci saat sepupunya berkelakuan seakan-akan dia adalah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir Sasuke! Kau melukai temanmu dengan kunai beracun!" Bentak Obito dengam emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dia yang meledekku!"

"Tapi lihat perbuatanmu! Kalau Iruka tidak cepat membawanya kerumah sakit! Dia bisa mati!"

"Berhenti membentakku! Kau bukan ayahku!" Seru Sasuke kuat dan menghentikan aksi teriak berteriak tadi.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman anak nakal!"Obito menjewer terlinga Sasuke dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan! Sakit baka!"

'Plak!

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati tamparan keras dari Obito, biasanya pemuda itu hanya akan menjewer atau ini sebuah tamparan.

"Cukup Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh ke akademi sampai kau benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatanmu!"

Tidak ke akademi itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Sasuke,bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan kakaknya kalau dia tidak bertambah kuat. Tidak..

Ini tidak boleh terjadi...

"Aku membencimu!" Teriak Sasuke dan berlari kedalam kamarnya tidak lupa mengunci kamarnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Urusai!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito kini sedang duduk dikedai dango langanannya dulu, segelas teh panas tersuguhkan dihadapanya serta sepiring dango. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak merasa selera dengan makanan yang tersaji dihadapanya itu saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Obito" panggil seseorang dari luar kedai, dengan malas Obito menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya. Ia mengutuk orang yang menganggu waktu galaunya(?).

"Ohh kau Tenzou.."Ucapnya dengan lesu tanpa tenaga kepada Tenzou.

"Obito ada tugas untukmu"

"Katakan pada Yondaime, anbu ini sedang galau"

Sweatdrope akut, dia tahu Obito memang anbu yang paling kurang ajar didunia ini,tapi dia juga tahu kalau dia sedang galau berarti misi akan lebih lama dia terima. Hanya satu cara agar dia tidak galau.

"Aku punya foto Kakashi-senpa tanpa masker"

"Aku sudah melihatnya seribu kali sampai muak"

"Ayolah..." Mengalah terhadap juniornya, Obito dengan sangat amat amat terpaksa menuruti keinginanya...

"Kau tidak berpamitan kepada Sasuke?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Obito tegas , " satu jam lagi temui aku digerbang, aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Wakata!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku, ia perlu meminta bantuan Ayame untuk Sasuke selama ia pergi misi.

"Permisi..." Ucapnya saat memasuki kedai ramen itu.

"Ya, ohh kau Obito"ujar paman Teuchi saat melihat Obito yang memasuki kedainya.

"Ano, ji-san apa Ayame-chan ada?"

Teuchi mengaruk kepalanya sebentar," Ayame sedang berbelanja"

"Ano, bisa minta tolong ji-san?"

"Apa itu?"

Obito memberika beberapa lembar uang kepada Teuchi, "tolong

Selama aku pergi misi, Ayame bisa melihat Sasuke"Teuchi kemudian menerima uang itu.

"Ahh baiklah, kapan kau misinya?"

"Hari ini, dan kami bertengkar hebat tadi" terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya, Obito menatap Teuchi dengan penuh harap.

"Hanya kalian yang bisa kuharapkan, aku tidak yakin Anko akan memasak makanan sehat untuk Sasuke"

"Baiklah"

"Arigatou ji-san.."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

"Jadi Obito, kita sepertinya jodoh!" Seru Genma dengan antusias.

"Ano, Obito-senpai kenapa diam?"Tanya Yamamoto polos menatap senpainya.

"Pasti memikirkan anaknya"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke lah, mau siapa lagi?" Celetuk Genma dengan wajah minta ditabok pakai pantat panci yang baru selesai memasak air.

"Sekali lagi kau berisik, kau akan kujadikan umpan Sanbi!"

"Lihat! Tenzou dia pms!"

'Buakhh!

Hantaman telak diwajah Genma, Obito menatap tajam kearah Genma" berisik, apa kau mau ke Kamui land?"

"Jangan lupa perempuan seksinya!"

"Iya! Akan kubuat isinya seperti Anko!"

...

Sasuke kini berjalan kearah kamar Obito, mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Obito-nii" tak ada jawaban, hanya suara angin yang menyapanya.

"Obito-nii aku menyesal, aku mohon maafkan aku..."

"Obito-nii" kakak sepupunya benar-benar marah saat ini, dia tidak mau membuka pintu bahkan menyahut panggilanya. Sebelum sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaranya.

"Sasuke ya" Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan kakak yang biasa dia temui dikedai ramen langanan teman pirangnya itu.

"Ayame-Nechan?"

"Ahh ini, aku membawakan omelet dan sup miso untukmu"ucap Ayame sambil menyerahkan makanan itu, "Obito sedang ada misi, jadi dia memintaku untuk memasak untukmu".

"Arigatou.."

"Okay Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ne"

"Obito-nii..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hwaaaa! Lihat itu! ..."

"Genma-senpai ano.."

"Lihat Tenzou! Itu gedung yang bagus kann!"

Selama perjalanan Obito memilih berjalan layaknya valentino rossi kebelet pipis(?) Dan memasang wajah 'demi-bulu-hidung-jiraya-dia-bukan-temanku!' Karena Genma dengan aktivnya menunjuk gedung-gedung tinggi dengan gembira layaknya anak sendiri cuma tertawa kikuk melihat sikap Genma.

"Obito! Lihat itu!"

"Berisik Genma! Kita bukan sedang ditaman hiburan!"

"Aku mau mencoba sup misonya!"Sweatdrope dan facepalm, itu yang dilakukan Obito saat ini dan menatap Tenzou dengan tatapan 'bungkam-dia' dan dibalas anggukan kepala Tenzou.

"Gomenne senpai.." Ucap Tenzou dengan nada terpaksa setelah itu mengikat Genma dengan Mokuton agar dia berhenti berbicara dan bergerak.

"H-heiii!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jadi Hokage mengirim ini?"Tanya Raikage A dengan raut wajah keras seperti biasanya serta barbel besar ditanganya.

"Iya, Minato-sama meminta saya mengirim scroll ini kepada anda"kata Tenzou dengan nada suara yang tenang, Obito seperti biasa berbincang dengan Samui dengan riangnya layaknya kedua sahabat yang lama tidak bercumpa dan Genma masih terikat dengan jurus Tenzou.

Raikage membuka scroll tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat, setelah beberapa menit dia kemudian menggulung kembali scroll itu dan melemparnya ke asistenya.

"Aku menyetujui perjanjian damai Konoha dengan Kumogakure"

"Ha'i Arigatou gozamaisu Raikage-sama"kata Tenzou sambil membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Raikage diikuti Obito yang berpamitan kepada Samui dan tentunya berdadah ria dengan Bee.

Selepas kepergian Anbu Konoha, Raikage menatap kearah Bee yang sedang asyik dengan buku notesnya dan menulis kembali keaktivitasnya berolah raga rutin agar tidak buncit seperti Bee ._.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jadi kenapa kita mesti berjalan kaki ke Konoha kalau bisa melalui kamui~" kata Genma sambil merengek, sementara itu Obito cuma memejamkan matanya sambil menghitung sampai sepuluh dan Tenzou yang tertawa kikuk melihat tingkah Genma.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga tidak tenang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian" memegang bahu Genma dan Tenzou bersamaan, Obito mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinganya dan berteleportasi menuju Konoha.

...

Tbc~

Ne~ ini ff coret sana sini di notes sama virgo san, dia my best cousins! Kalau gak ada dia alur bakalan kecepatan...

Tapi yahh~ rumah sakit lagi mengekang kami berdua ._.

Banyak kerjaan!

Camp juga banyak kerjaan ~

Review ne ^o^/

Mau fav atau folow juga gpp author ridho (?) Kok

Jaa ne~

-sign out Roxelyn &amp; virgo christinyt-


	3. Chapter 3

My way

3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Obito tidak pernah menyangka dalam kehidupanya ini, disaat dia sering meninggalkan Sasuke untuk misinya sebagai anbu dia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke memerlukan kasih sayang darinya. Tapi apa daya? Misinya sebagai anbu menuntut dirinya pergi setahun atau dua tahun baru kembali.

"Kau mengajarkan sepupuku apa?!" Teriak Obito kepada Kakashi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa rekan setimnya mengajarkan Sasuke Chidori..

"Maaf ingin meminta izinmu tapi kau ada misi memakan waktu lama.."

"Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku memata-matai Oto! Dan kau! Arghh! Kakashi kau membuatku sakit kepala!"

"Tapi Sasuke ingin kuat, dan aku sebagai guru harus membantunya!"

"Kau tahu! Aku memakan waktu tiga tahun Kakashi!"Obito memegang kepalanya pusing. "Dan kesehatanku memburu-uhuk uhuk uhuk.."Obito mencengkram dadanya sesak.

"Obito?" Teriak Kakashi cemas tapi Obito hanya mengangkat sebelah tanganya agar Kakashi tidak mendekat kearahnya. "Aku bertahan dengan pil tentara selama ini Kakashi"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ayo kita jumpai Kushina-nee! Aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Obito meringkuk hingga berjongkok dan memegang kananya menutup mulutnya sehingga Kakashi tidak melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Kakashi!" Kakashi menunduk dan membiarkan Obito berjalan melewati berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya, dia seharusnya sudah melapor kepada Minato bahwa misinya sudah selesai.

Obito melakukan Shunshin menuju menara Hokage dan muncul dihadapan yang kaget tentu shock saat melihat keadaan Obito yang dibilang tidak baik itu.

"Obito.." Obito menyerahkan gulungan misinya kepada Minato. "Misiku sele-uhuk uhuk.."Obito kembali mencengkram dadanya.

"Obito! Kau kenapa?!"

"Jangan beritahukan Sasuke sensei.."Obito menghapus darah dibibirnya. "Aku terkena luka dalam..hahh..Orochi-ughhh! Mengetahui ren-ukhh rencana kita.."

"Kau sudah mengobati dirimu?"

"Aku bersembunyi sensei..menderita dengan lukaku dari kejaran manusia percobaan Orochimaru" Minato menatap muridnya simpati.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"Obito menggerang pelan. "Dimana Sasuke? Bukanya sudah ujian Chunin?"Tanya Obito bertubi-tubi.

"Sebenarnya..."

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooOoooOOooooooOoooooOoooooOooOoooooOoooOooooooOoooooOooooooOooooooO

"Sasuke-kun.. Ada yang mau bertemu dirimu"kata Sakura saat masuk kedalam kamar rawat inap Sasuke.

Obito melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, sungguh dia merasa menyesal bahwa sepupunya mendapat penderitaan selama dia tidak berada disini. Kalau dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan memilih menolak misi panjang itu. Dengan pelan Obito melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke yang tidur diatas ranjang dengan melihat kelangit-langit kamarnya serta pandanganya kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Sasuke..."Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke sementara itu Sakura hanya menahan isak tangisnya saat melihat Kondisi Sasuke. Setelah bertarung dengan Itachi dipenginapan dia drop drastis dan kondisinya sampai sekarang masih seperti ini.

Obito melangkah masuk dan duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke, melihat kondisi sepupu kecilnya yang pucat seakan-akan tanpa jiwa. **'Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu Tachi'** batin Obito sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke masih diam dan tidak bereaksi pada aksi Obito tadi. Dia diam seakan-akan jiwanya sudah pergi dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke.."Obito meraih tangan kanan Sasuke. "Kau mengingatku?" Manik onix Sasuke bergerak untuk melihat kearah pandangan matanya kosong sebelum mata onixnya kembali menatap langit-langit.

Sakura berjalan keluar, memutuskan agar kedua sepupu itu memiliki waktu luang berdua. Obito sendiri menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. "Sasuke..." Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. "**Tadaima.."** Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia kemudian menoleh kearah Obito dan sedikit ada cahaya disepasang manik kelam itu. "Aniki..kenapa lama pulangnya?" Obito segera memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata sepupunya sebelum membalas pelukan sepupunya.

**"Keluarkan semuanya.."**Sasuke mencengkram kain baju Obito dan meraung sekuat-kuatnya. Dia menangis begitu kuat di pelukan sepupunya. Sama halnya yang dilakukan Obito pada anak itu stress karena peraturan Uchiha, Obito berhasil memancing air mata anak itu untuk keluar.

"Aku disini..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..." Sasuke memeluk Obito erat dan mengangguk. Sasuke akhirnya terlelap karena menangis dan Obito duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Itachi..."Obito menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan aura yang familiar baginya. Disana Itachi berdiri dibelakang Obito dengan tegak. Obito kemudian berdiri dengan saling berhadapan dengan Itachi, dia membuka kedua tanganya lebar-lebar. Seakan-akan bersiap menerima sesuatu.

"**Obito-nii!"** Itachi menerjang sepupu tertuanya dengan pelukan dan Obito hanya membalas pelukan sepupunya, mengelus punggung Itachi agar lega dan tenang. Itachi sendiri membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Obito, yang jelas-jelas bahwa Obito lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari dirinya dan menghirup aroma Obito.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada hokage?"Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ni-san kau pucat sekali?" Obito menggeleng dan menepis tangan Itachi yang ingin menyentuh keningnya.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, yang harus dicemaskan adalah kesehatanmu."Itachi menggeleng. "Jangan membantah.."Obito mengusap kepala Itachi. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua..katakan yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya ne.."Obito berjalan keluar ruangan kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan kedua saudara itu berbicara atau mengakrabkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Obito bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit, dia mencengkram dadanya yang menjerit kesakitan dan sudah berusaha dia tahan sedari tadi. "Uhuk!" Menepuk dadanya pelan,Obito mengeluarkan pil tentara dan menelanya.

"Obito." Obito menoleh kearah Shizune, wanita itu berjalan kearah Obito dengan cemas. Dia sempat melihat Obito menelan sesuatu dan yang pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Ya..ada apa?" Suara Obito terdengar serak dan lemas tidak ada tenaga. Shizune berjalan kearah Obito dan menarik tangannya. "Kau pucat sekali.. Ayo biar aku memeriksamu" Obito hanya pasrah saat diseret Shizune keruang pemeriksaan dan hanya berharap rumah sakit tidak akan meledak karena amarah Sasuke.

Semoga saja tidak...

"Obi-nii.."Igau Sasuke sambile menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Sasuke haus..." Dengan manja Sasuke memeluk lengan Itachi yang dia sangka itu adalah lengan Sasuke. Itachi dengan senyum miris mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Bangun otouto..." Sasuke yang merasa familiar dengan suara ini segera membuka matanya pelan. Dia bisa melihat sosok yang mirip ayahnya tapi dengan rambut panjang dihadapanya. Garis wajah dikedua sisi hidungnya membuat kesadarannya segera kembali. Dengan cepat Sasuke memasang posisi siaga dan mengeluarkan kunai miliknya, bersiap untuk membunuh Itachi sekarang juga.

"Otouto..."Suara Itachi terdengar bergetar. Dan lirih. "Biar aniki jelaskan.." Dengan lembut Itachi mengambil kunai dari tangan adiknya dan Sasuke layaknya anak anjing dia hanya menurut dan tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

Itachi mengaktifkan mangekyounya. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan cepat menutup matanya akan tetapi dia sudah terperangkap dalam genjutsu Itachi.

Dari jendela Obito melihat kedua adik sepupunya yang sepertinya mulai berbicara akan segala hal. Dia dapat melihat Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya dari Itachi.

"Aku hanya bisa memenuhi janjiku kepada ibu kalian..." Obito menepuk dadanya pelan. Shizune tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dalamnya. Lebih tepatnya salah satu tulang rusuk menancap diparu-parunya. Operasi ini terlalu berbahaya dan harus menunggu Tsunade agar mengobatinya.

Obito berjalan kedalam kamar rawat Sasuke. Dimana anak itu sepertinya mulai menikmati keberadaan Itachi disisinya. Obito tersenyum melihat kemereka.

'Degg

"Ukhh...!"Obito mencengkram dadanya. Rasa sakit didadanya amat menyiksa dirinya. Seperti tercabik-cabik dari ekspresi wajah sepupu kecilnya, Obito tersenyum kecil . "Jangan cemaskan aku..aku hanya kele-" sayang, kegelapan langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

'Brukhh

"Ni-san!"

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

My way

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Obito membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, cahaya lampu rumah sakit menusuk matanya saat ini. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah Minato yang cemas dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Minato dan Obito hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban, dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Obito kemudian berusaha untuk duduk dibantu oleh Minato yang sepertinya cemas akan keadaanya.

"Ukh" dia memegang dadanya menahan sakit karena pergerakanya. "Obito!" Minato memegang tangan Obito, Obito menggeleng sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Daijebou sensei.."Obito kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan sukses menuai protes dari Minato, tapi Obito segera menggendong tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau belum boleh pulang Obito."

"Lie, aku akan pulang sensei.." Minato menghela nafas lelah tapi dia hanya bisa melihat seberapa pucat wajah Obito saat berdiri. Obito yang tidak bisa menahanya lagi langsung menurunkan tubuh Sasuke diatas ranjang dan terbatuk hebat.

Suara batuk Obito membuat Minato cemas karena dia melihat darah yang ikut keluar ."Obito, luka dalammu?"

"Aku tahu sensei, luka dalamku mengacaukan aliran chakraku..." Obito mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terdengah-engah dan kemudian kembali menggendong tubuh Sasuke.

"Obito, lebih baik kau dirumah sakit dulu.."

"Tidak mau..aku permisi sensei.." Minato menghela nafas lelah saat melihat Obito melakukan shunshin dan menghilang dari hadapan Minato. "Sampai kapan kau akan memaksakan dirimu Obito.. Sampai kapan?" Gumam Minato sambil melihat keluar jendela ."Kamu itu manusia dan bukan robot.."

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya ditindih oleh sesuatu yang berat. Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Obito yang tergeletak diatas tubuhnya, tangan kanan Obito mencengkram dadanya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, Lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Obito-nii.." Obito menoleh kearah Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan cemas,"kita dimana?"

"Dirumah.." Obito berusaha untuk duduk,tapi tubuhnya limbung dan kembali tergeletak diatas tubuh Sasuke. "Gomenne Sasuke..."Gumam Obito saat berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Obito-nii istirahat saja." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Obito yang berat-menurutnya karena dia hanya bocah berusia 13 tahun mengangkat pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun.

Sasuke kemudian berlari kearah dapur dan membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat dengan handuk kecil. Dia kemudian dengan cekatan melepas pakaian Obito yang menurutnya ribet dan susah. Saat dia berhasil membuka pakaian Obito dia tercekat saat melihat tubuh Obito yang tidak semulus yang dia duga. Luka bekas terbakar dan luka tikaman atau operasi terlihat jelas dari tubuh Obito.

Tubuh Obito menegang saat merasakan sakit didadanya menjadi-jadi. Dia membalikan badanya kesamping saat merasakan darah memenuhi tenggorokanya dan terbatuk kecil hingga darah tersebut keluar. Sasuke yang melihatnya tentu cemas, dia kemudian membersihkan noda darah dilantai dan juga mulut Obito. Sasuke kemudian membersihkan tubuh Obito dengan handuk yang sudah dia basahi dengan air hangat.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Sasuke kemudian memegang kening , tubuh Obito panas sekali dan membuat Sasuke kembali panik saat Obito merintih kesakitan sambil mencengkram dadanya.

Sasuke kemudian mengompres kepala Obito dengan handuk kecil tadi. Dia meletakan beberapa es batu didalam handuk dan mengikatnya. Obito membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. "Gomene Sasuke, aku merepotkanmu.." Sasuke menggeleng dan memegang tanga Obito. "Ni-san sedang sakit, mana mungkin merepotkanku.."

Obito tersenyum sebelum kegelapan kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan Sasuke menyilimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, dia tidak beranjak dari sisi Obito karena dia yakin bahwa Obito akan membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Cepat sembuh ni-san..."

Kondisi Obito memburuk seiring dengan waktu, dia meminta kepada Sasuke untuk merahasiakan keadaanya dan membeli beberapa pil tentara untuknya.

Obito kini sedang tergeletak lemah diatas kasur, tidak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Dia hanya bisa meritih kesakitan saat merasakan paru-parunya dirobek dari dalam. Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang membawa banyak makanan. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Obito yang sepertinya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak, jangankan bergerak saat mau berbicara saja yang keluar hanya suara batuk.

Obito memegang dadanya dengan kuat, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya menegang. "Gomene Sasuke.." Katanya dengan nada terputus-putus, kedua bocah itu berteriak ketakutan saat melihat Obito perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

"Bawa kerumah sakit!" Seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Obito, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Suka atau tidak suka dia harus ada didalam perawatan intensive!"

Sasuke berjalan mondar mandir didepan kamar rawat Obito, Shizune tidak mengizinkannya masuk sedari tadi. Obito memang keras kepala sedari dulu dan dia juga mendengar bahwa Obito rela melakukan misi solo dari pada melempar anggota timnya kedalam jurang.

"Ni-san.." Sasuke mengigit kuku jarinya sementara itu Naruto sudah pusing melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti gosokan setrika. " Duduk Sasuke! Kepalaku sakit melihatmu mondar mandir!" Seru Naruro dan menarik Sasuke agar duduk dikursi tunggu. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ditanganya, dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana nada suara Obito yang seakan-akan menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepadanya. Kalimat yang sama saat Obito akan pergi meninggalkanya dalam jangka waktu lama.

'Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Tsunade dan Shizune yang menghela nafas lega, mereka berhasil mencabut tulang tersebut dan mengobati luka dalam yang diderita Obito. Beberapa pendarahan organ dalam dan juga tulang yang patah berhasil mereka obati.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke cemas sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum lembut kearah bocah Uchiha tersebut. "Kami berhasil mengobatinya..."

Sasuke menganguk dan melirik kedalam kamar rawat, mengerti arti lirikan mata Sasuke Tsunade mengizinkan Sasuke masuk untuk menemani Obito.

Sasuke memasuki kamar itu dan duduk dikursi khusus bagi keluarga pasien yang menjenguk pasien. Hanya kesepian yang melanda tempat itu.

Obito hanya memejamkan matanya, masker oksigen menghiasi wajahnya begitu juga dengan beberapa perban serta cairan infus. Sungguh! Sasuke ingin bisa memutar waktu dan tidak mengizinkan Obito ketempat berbahaya itu, tapi apa daya? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

"Ni-san..." Sasuke memegang tangan Obito yang bebeas infus, air mata menetes dari sepasang manik onixnya.. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh ular keparat itu..."

Obito tidak mengeluarkan suara, biasanya dia akan protes bila Sasuke melakukan aksi bahaya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mendengar suara Sasuke yang memintanya agar membuka matanya segera. Dia ingin segera sadar, tapi dia tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke terus duduk disamping Obito sedari tadi. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dan berharap ada keajaiban bagi Obito kelak...

"Orochimaru.." Sasuke menggeram rendah..."Akan kuhabisi kau seperti yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku..."

Tbc

A/N: pendek -" gomene

Next. Chap.

"Aku ingin kuat! Aku mohon! Latih aku Minato-sama! Agar aku bisa membunuh Orochimaru!"

"Sasuke! Pulanglah! Bukankah kau membenci ular itu! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Konoha!"

"Berisik dobe...aku hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Itachi..."

"Lantas! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Obito! Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan atau minuman setelah dia sadar dan mengetahui kau mengkhianati Konoha!"

"Aku senang..ukh..."

"Obito-nii! Onegai! Bertahanlah!"

"Kau bertambah k-kuat.. Seperti keinginanmu..."

"Onegai! Obito-nii! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Sayonara...Sasuke..."

"Sasuke... Obito berhasil diselamatkan... Kali ini dia kehilangan ingatanya..."

#spoiler bocoh :v

Review ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: author note

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosshhh minna-san cukup lama author tidak mengupdated cerita tak populer ini ..

Krik...

Kriikkk...

Kenapa author buat note?

Sejujurnya author kehilangan mood buat nulis, jadi author mau hapus akun author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahah bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya author rada sibuk, mau natalan jadi mau ngelatih chibi chibi nan kawaii dan minta digampar ini latihan nari jadi itu alasan pertama author.

Alasan kedua.

Author da beberapa kali WB! Inget author paling gak suka diajak chat atau apapun dimedia sosial!

Pasti blank dan unmood buat nulis ceritanya!

Ketiga.

Author ambil hiatus panjaaaannnnnngggggggg -dicekek-

Sampe bulan 4 -dimutilasi-

Jadi author harap kalian bersabar nunggu cerita author ya .. :3

Author janji kok kalo dateng bawa cerita 10 k+ 20 k+ karena author ngetik 2000 word tiap hari .-.

Alasan author hiatus karena author mau ke alaska.

Krik..

Kyaaaa! Sumpehhh kapten author emang cinta ama author! Kyaaaa! *todong pistol kekepala kapten*

Welll see you next time

Kalau kangen bisa seacrh author via telepati #derrrr!

Jaaa naa '-'/ sayonara minna-san

And..

Aishiteru -civok- :v / -dibantai reader-

Ttd

Minggu 21 desember 2014

Roxelyn

Status

Hiatus


End file.
